1. Technical Field
The present application relates to lighting equipments, and more particularly to a power supply system for shelf track lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. In some places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, and some home lighting, such as large villas, will use a lot of strip LED lamps. As the LED lamps require a specific power supply, and cannot use directly the 220-volt mains power supply. Therefore, these strip LED lamp need to electrically connect an additional and specific drive power for supplying power therefor.
In actual application of shelf, if these extra and specific powers are directly connected to each strip LED lamp, it is not only trouble for the installation of LED strip lights trouble, and not beautiful.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a power supply system for shelf track light device which is used to supply power for the strip LED light lamp.